The present invention relates to a tent peg mallet and removing tool and, more particularly, to such a tool which facilitates the installation and removal of tent pegs or the like formed at various materials.
In camping, and especially in back pack camping, it is very desirable that any piece of equipment perform a variety of functions in order that the weight and bulk to be carried may be reduced to a minimum. In this vein, there is a need for a tool that may be used with equal facility for both pounding and removing a variety of types of tent pegs or the like in a variety of ground circumstances.
A basic tent peg mallet is of sufficient strength and bulk to allow a controlled blow to be addressed to the peg to drive it into the ground rather than to split or damage the peg. For this reason, tent peg mallets for wooden or plastic pegs should have mass combined with a wooden, leather, or similar yielding driving surface. Conversely, aluminum or steel tent pegs may damage such a yielding driving surface and a metal driving surface is preferable.
In pulling tent pegs, an attachment point is desirable which will readily conform to the variety of hooks that are provided on tent pegs for holding the tent ropes, and a comfortable grip is required to exert the pull required. In many ground conditions, it is necessary to drive the tent pegs down until the top is flush with the ground or even slightly below ground in order to provide an adequate anchor for the tension applied to the tent ropes. In these circumstances it is necessary to employ a tool to dig around the tent peg top or pry on the hook portion with mechanical advantage in order to remove the tent peg.
It will be readily seen, therefore, that a need has arisen for a simple tool that can be conveniently used to drive tent pegs of different materials and to remove tent pegs from the ground.